PERCY JACKSON IS A TIME LORD
by zejaykay
Summary: PERCY JACKSON IS A TIME LORD
1. Meeting the new timelord

Just a quick story cuz I not upload anything in a while.

**PERCY JACKSON IS A TIMELORD**

"So where do you want to go now? Anywhere in the universe in all of time and space at the click of a button" asked the doctor. His companion was a girl aged 16 years old called Annabeth Chase.

"Home" was her answer to his question.

"Camp half-blood it is then. Hold on to something and off we go. Allon-s" he said hitting a switch on the console

**Several hours later.**

Wvoop wvoop wvoop wvoop was the sound that echoed through camp half blood.

"Oh sunlight. I love the sun me. Make the most of it though 5.5 billion years give or take a few millenniums is all it has left" the doctor said whilst he and Annabeth walked out of his TARDIS in his blue suit. It took a few moments for him to realise he was surrounded by a bunch of teenagers pointing very killy swords at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the leader of the angry mob asked him.

"I'm the doctor. I'm a time lord. I'm 903 years old. You got a problem with that? Please take your weapons away from me before I force you to" doctor replied

"I'm Percy Jackson and this is Fili, Kili, Bofur, Thorin, Dwalin, Ori, Gloin, Nori, Dori, Oin, Bifur, Bombur and Blin. You got a problem with that? What are you a doctor of exactly? "Was Percy's snappy reply

"Well a doctor of all things really" was his reply to Percy's question. Just then a cry of EXTERMINATE was heard all around the camp.

"Get to safety. All of you now" the doctor said more as a command than advice however Percy being the dumbass he is charged at the creature getting shot in the process but killing it so he was glad.

Walking over to check to see if he was ok the doctor noticed that he was golden colour from his hands.

Getting up slowly and walking back to the group of thirteen confused teenagers Percy looked confused.

"It's started" was the doctor's reply his voice filled with happiness and sadness at the same time.

"What's happening to me" Percy asked scared

"Regeneration. You're like me. You're a time lord from Gallifray. You will change."

"I don't want to go" Percy said crying.

"Good look Percy" the doctor said shielding his eyes whilst signalling everybody else to do so.

Just then Percy's face started to glow like his body and Percy Jackson was no more. In his place was a different man.

"Eyes yes. Legs two legs good. Hands ooh lots of fingers. Body still a man. Chin good lord that's big. Hair still black. Hello I'm ooh new voice box sounds manly. Yay. Now then where was I? Oh yer Barcelona! This body feels great. To infinity and beyond" the new man said.

"Right then you're in your second body eleven to go before your regenerations run out. Join me fellow time lord" the doctor said.

"Sure but first I gotta change. I don't like blue anymore. Blues bad. Bad bad blue"

So there we have it PERCY JACKSON IS A TIME LORD. Should I continue this story. Post in the comments section. Read and review and like.

P

E

A

C

E


	2. choosing the gear

So here is the long awaited second chapter to Percy is a timelord.

Chapter 2: choosing the gear

Leading the new timelord into the TARDIS the doctor randomly spun around and spoke to Percy

"Right them what do you think?

"Well considering the fact that outside is smaller than the inside I'm guessing and correct me if I'm right or wrong a different dimension" Percy guessed

"Yes but I like it when new people say oh it's bigger on the inside and on the outside" the doctor said

"Right then changing rooms are on the left three doors in the take a right go to the other end past the swimming pool then your there."

"Thanks doctor "was the other man's reply

**SEVEAL HOURS LATER**

"Hey doctor what do you think?" Percy asked the older man walking into the control room

"Looking good my friend" was doctors reply

"Though if I'm being honest I'm not seeing a white t-shirt and black trousers with a red K to be a good match but your choice and I respect that." He continued to say

"Thanks for the change of gear doctor I'll see you around" Percy said

"Ok friend" the doctor said sadly whilst pulling Percy into a bear hug

"Hey are you ok?" Percy asked carefully to the doctor

"No" was his reply

"What's the problem?" Percy slowly said not knowing whether the doctor was sad or hiding his emotions

"Whenever I meet a new person I want them to stay safe. But now that I've met another timelord I thought that maybe you'll want to go travelling with me? In time and space" the doctor replied sadly

"Hey don't look sad. Tell you what I'll go travelling with you on one condition"

"Which is" the doctor happily asked

"Is it dangerous?"

"Oh yer"

"I'm in" Percy said to the happy man.

"Cool. Oh two things I have for you your own TARDIS and SONIC devise"

"Where are they" Percy asked

"My friend they are where were going"

"Let's go then"

"Allons-y" the doctor happily said running around the console pulling leavers and hitting buttons like a mad man.

There we have it the second chapter of the new story I'm doing.

Completion time gives me suggestion as to what Percy's SONIC item should be and I'll choose the best one.


End file.
